Various tire inflators for use in garages, service stations and the like have heretofore been available; however, because of certain inherent design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are of complex and costly construction; (b) they are unreliable; (c) they are prone to malfunction; and (d) they are difficult to service and maintain.